The use of multi-odometers in a single vehicle to be shared by more than one family is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,336 issued Apr. 20, 1965 and entitled MULTI-ODOMETER FOR VEHICLES. That patent discloses an automatic allocation system dependent on the generation of electrical impulses to allocate mileage to only the current driver of the vehicle but the system disclosed in my earlier patent for controlling the electrical impulses proved impractical to install on a vehicle.